From Where I'm Standing I'm Not Real Worried
by Demon Flame
Summary: Rogue and Remy meet for the first time when they are young right before Rogue disappears. Ten years later they meet again on opposite sides of the battlefield.
1. i'll never forgive you if you leave me

Rogue sat in the front seat of the truck between the two most important men in her life. On the driver's side sat her father, Logan. On the passenger's side sat her Uncle Wade, who wasn't really an uncle all. And rogue was stuck in between the two to prevent her escape. To say she was unhappy would be a gross understatement, she was absolutely livid. Her green eyes only saw red and she was feeling murderous.

The old pickup truck pulled up to an extreamly large and ornate gate. Logan leaned out his window and pushed the little blue button on the intercom. There was a moment of static before a chipper female voice spoke.

"Welcome to Xavier's school for gifted youngsters, how can I help you?" the voice asked.

"Let me in red." Logan barked at the box.

"Hey Logan!" the voice said happily before the gates opened.

Rogue crossed her arms over her chest in defiance. "Aww come on rogue." wade said beside her. "Don't be like that."

Rogue remained silent; she had been giving the two men the silent treatment for the last two days. And while it didn't bother Logan one bit it ate at Wade like a rapid flesh eating disease, which in turn caused him to act out more than usual and drive Logan crazy. All in all rogue and Logan were the only ones in a sour mood while Wade was still in his ever-constant sunny disposition.

Logan pulled the truck up to the front doors and put it in park. Logan and Wade both exited the cab of the truck while rogue remained in her seat eyes straight ahead of her as. She knew she was being childish but it was either this or blatantly disobey her father.

"Get out of the car rogue." Logan said gruffly. "Now." he added with a growl when she didn't move.

Rogue turned her head to look at him. "Ya can't make me stay here." She said in her distinctive southern drawl.

"Wanna bet darlin'?" he asked her.

For being only eight years old rogue was already braver then most people in the world. Not many people survived a confrontation with the wolverine and lived to tell the tale. The little girl fixed a glare on him cold enough to give frost bite. She was about to retort when a hand from the other side of the car yanked her out and set her on the pavement. "Let go o' me Wade!" she yelled at the mercenary. Another man who was seldom called out. Both terrifying men looked down at the little girl who was currently scowling up at them. If she hadn't been so mad the men would have laughed at her, but both had quickly learned early on that just like her mother and father she wasn't one to upset.

The door to the institute opened to reveal a man in a wheel chair; behind him were a few teenagers. One was pretty with long red hair; she stood next to the boy who wore ruby sunglasses. Behind the disabled man was a beautiful African goddess who looked to be only about fourteen. All smiling at them, though every now and then one of them would give a worried glance to wade.

Rogue looked over her shoulder before turning back to her father and uncle. "Ya aint leavin' me." She stated simply, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hey! Don't worry; we will be back in a few days." Wade said while removing her bag from the bed of the truck. He set it down beside his own feet.

"Ah'm not stayin' here!" she yelled at him. She turned back to Logan, her anger completely gone replaced by a look of innocence and big puppy dog eyes. "Daddy," it was one word and she knew it held the power to make the gruff man do anything she wanted.

But Logan was prepared for this and cut her off before he fell for it, again. "Not this time rogue, you're stayin' here with the x-men. They will keep you safe." He said. Logan walked toward her and bent down on one knee in front of her. He grabbed her shoulders and forced eye contact. "I'll be back for you." He told her earnestly.

The ever stubborn rogue looked away, willing the tears back. "if ya don' come back for me Ah'll never forgive ya." She said.

"Don't worry stripes." He told her, using the nickname he had for her. The reason he called her stripes was because she had two distinctive white strips of hair that framed her face.

Rogue had been taught that tears were a sign of weakness and thus refused to cry. "Ah'll be waitin'." She said before giving her father a quick hug and turning away. With a stony face she went to retrieve her bag from beside wade before going to stand next to Xavier.

Logan sighed and climbed back into the truck with wade right behind him. With a last glance at rogue he drove off and out of sight. Rogue stood next to the X-men glaring after her father. "Why don't we get you settled in?" Xavier said. "Scott will you please grab her bags."

The boy with the sunglasses nodded and picked up her bag from beside her feet. "Don't worry sweetie, Logan will be fine." The red head said giving her a reassuring smile.

"It aint him Ah'm worried about." Rogue said. She knew what her father did, and right now he was off hunting his half brother victor, her uncle. Wade, though she called him uncle, was like his best friend though he would never admit it to anyone.

Rogue followed the x-men inside their large mansion and was quiet impressed with how much bigger it looked on the inside. Scott led her up the stairs to a small room with a single bed. It wasn't very extravagant but rogue had never been brought up in high society and was pleased with her quarters. After her room, Scott showed her around the mansion where they finally came to the rec room.

There was shouting from the room and when they entered. There was a large furry blue beast holding up two boys not much older than rogue. "What's the problem here hank?" Scott asked the beast.

"It seems that Mr. Lebeau and Mr. Yoshida are having a confliction of opinions." The beast said with a hint of sophistication. In one hand a short oriental boy, in the other hand a taller boy with startling red and black eyes. Both boys were glaring daggers at each other, apparently conflicting opinions meant they were attempting a battle to the death and were caught.

"What was it about this time?" He asked rubbing his temples. Apparently this happened often.

"This filthy American bastard child stole the remote." The Japanese buy spat out.

"S'il vous plait, ya weren't even watchin' the TV." The Cajun countered.

"I was too!" Yoshida yelled. Rogue could already see where this was going.

With a mischievous grin the Cajun started the inevitable. "Were no'."

"Enough!" the beast said shaking them. They both turned silent but neither broke their heated glare at the other.

"Look Shiro, you aren't the only person here, you need to learn to share. Remy," Scott sighed not know where to start. "You just need to stop being a little shit."

"Embrassez mon âne vous petite chienne." Remy said as hank let him go but received a quick smack on the head from the blue mutant.

Rogue in the mean time had made herself comfortable on the couch and was currently channel surfing. Both Shiro and Remy turned to the girl. "And what do you think you're doing?" Shiro asked her.

"Ah think I'm lookin' for somethin' ta watch." She told him obviously.

"Give me the remote. I was here first." He said handing out his hand.

Rogue never looked away from the TV as she continued to flip through the channels. "Come on chere, give Remy the remote." He told her in his squeaky pubescent voice.

"Not happenin'." She told them as she settled on a hockey game.

Shiro stepped in front of the television, blocking her view. "From where I'm standing, it looks like you're out numbered." He said as Remy went to stand beside him. Rogue found it amusing that they could come together after trying to kill each other only seconds ago.

"Boys-" Scott started but was cut off.

"Well from where Ah'm sittin' ah aint real worried about it." She said staring them down.

Rogue lay in bed that night staring at the ceiling, it had been a long day and tomorrow didn't promise to be any better. She had gained two more enemies, the devil eyed Cajun and the high and mighty Yoshida. They had started calling her the skunk because of her, unique hair. For this they had each received black eyes and now she was in trouble as well.

Rogue lay there a few more minutes before she got out of bed to get her secret phone that her mother had given her. She was told that if she ever needed her that to call her on that phone. Rogue pulled out the phone from her bag and dialed the number she knew by heart. She waited with bated breath while the phone rang.

"Hello." Came her mother's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Mamma, daddy left me with the x-men. Come get me." She told her.

**A/N**

**sorry i uploaded the wrong document please forgive me this is the right chapter. i will have the next chapter up soon again please forgive me**


	2. No mamma! stop!

Rogue ran behind her mother, her objective was to absorb information from Ms. Marvel, A.K.A. Carol Danvers. So far the plan had gone off without a hitch; the X-men were in the palm of their hands. Rogue heard an explosion not far off as mystique rounded a corner. Rogue stayed behind, this was her debut as a mutant to the x-men. She had met them long ago once, her father had attempted to abandon her with the mutant traitors, she had been lucky her mother had saved her. Rogue peeked around the corner watching the action.

Avalanche was making quick work of the stumbling colossus who was trying to escape a collapsing building. Cyclopes and Phoenix were having more luck against Juggernaut while storm was calling forth rain clouds, Pyro would be rendered useless any moment. Rogue returned her attention to her mother and Ms. Marvel. She was thankful she saw them when she did as Ms. Marvel's back was to her.

She slipped off both her gloves and shoved them into her pockets. She waited another second and darted out from behind the building to her target. Just like Mystique had taught her she grabbed the superhero around the neck with one arm and with her free hand placed it on the blonde woman's forehead. Rogue felt her powers activate instinctively. She felt the life force flow from the woman and into her. Memories flew past her eyes and a new found strength surged through her veins.

Rogue tried to remove her bare hand from the now unconscious woman's face but she felt another gloved hand on top of her own holding it to Carol's brow. She looked up frightened to see her mother's face. "You must absorb all of her Rogue. Kill her!" mystique screamed.

"Let go mamma!" she shrieked causing every other mutant to come rushing to her at once. The brotherhood, to shield her against any rescue attempts for Carol Danvers.

"You need to do this rogue, kill or be killed." She said just before an optic blast from Cyclopes hit her knocking her back a couple feet.

Rogue immediately released Ms. Marvel and grabbed her head in pain. She felt someone grab her arm and she instantly jerked away from the assailant causing the sleeve of her uniform to rip off. She stood up abruptly bumping into sabertooth; he went down like a house of cards. The psyches were becoming too much for her as she felt herself slip out of control.

She turned to see Mystique standing up. "Rogue!" she shouted. "Finish the x-men!"

"Rogue?" she heard her name. It didn't belong to any of the brotherhood she was certain; she turned to see her father. He was looking at her in disbelief.

But before she could do anything a petite brunette grabbed her exposed arm. Another surge of energy from the girl known as Kitty and another screaming psyches fighting for control. "What did you do to her?" Cyclopes yelled at her before hitting her with an optic blast.

Rogue was hit in the chest and while it didn't hurt the force knocked her back a few feet. She clutched her head hoping if she held her hands over her ears hard enough that she would gain back what little control she had to begin with. But apparently the x-men had other plans as a jolt of lightning from the sky gave a direct hit to her chest and that was when she could no longer hold on and the psyches took over. Her last thought before the world around her dimmed was that she wished she could take it back.

Logan shoved Scott to the ground after he blasted his baby girl. The baby girl he thought was dead for the last ten years. She had grown up so much in that amount of time he hadn't recognized her till his ex-lover had shouted out her name. He turned to see her struck by a lightning bolt courtesy of storm just before she sunk to the ground screaming. It was a scream that would haunt him for the rest of his life and he knew it.

Apparently the state she was in would haunt everyone else too, even the brotherhood, as everybody froze. He could smell the fear rolling off everyone; it was so strong it nearly made him pass out. He looked back to rogue as she was bent over on her knees, her body shifting to that of his half-brother victor. Her head shot up and with a feral growl the body of sabertooth ran full speed at Ororo.

With rogue's bare hand, she grabbed onto Ororo. The weather witch couldn't scream as her life was sucked out of her. Rogues body began to morph again to look like storm as she rose into the air. Funnel clouds began to form as rogue took back the shape of her own body. It was then that Logan realized what her power was.

Everyone else's.

"Jean, see if you can get in her head and see what's going on." he barked out. With storm, Shadowcat and Ms. Marvel down it was going to be harder to bring her down safely.

"Cajun!" he called out. He wasn't particularly fond of gambit but the boy had some empathic abilities.

"Oui." He said running to stand at attention in front of him. "Calm her the fuck down." He ordered.

"Who died an' crowned ya Cyclopes?" he asked.

"Just do it!" Logan and Cyclopes shouted in unison.

Gambit saluted the two men before closing his eyes. "Nightcrawler! Get her down here now!" Scott yelled to Kurt.

Kurt gave a nod before disappearing in a black puff of smoke only to reappear next to rogue. He grabbed her around the waist, careful to avoid skin contact, before teleporting away again. Kurt appeared in a puff of black smoke by himself a few yards away from everyone else where as rogue was right back where she started. By now the brotherhood had left so that the x-men could clean up another of their messes.

"Logan." Jean yelled running to him while trying to stay upright through the hurricane force winds.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked concerned, very uncharacteristic for him.

"It's like everyone she has ever absorbed is trying to take over her body. She doesn't just absorb powers she absorbs everything, and Mystique has been having her absorb a lot of people." She said the worry evident in her voice. "Logan, she may not survive."

He ignored the last part. "Get back in her head and help her gain control, I've got gumbo over there trying to calm her down." Jean frowned but did as she was told. Logan turned to his Russian teammate, "Colossus, I need you to throw me as hard as you can directly at her." he told him before turning his attention to Scott. "Blast anything you can out of my way." Both of them nodded as Piotr took hold of Logan.

In a shot put fashion colossus swung Logan around before hurtling him right at rogue. Logan opened his arms and caught rogue around the waist. They both dropped to the ground, Logan was able to twist them so that he took the brunt of the impact.

Rogue managed to wiggle out of his grasp but before she could do anymore damage gambit grabbed her. He swung her around to face him so that she was looking in to his eyes. Logan watched with baited breath as Remy's eyes glowed while he held rogue in place. Jean walked past Logan to rogue so she could touch her rogues head to get a better read on her.

It was a few more minutes before rogue stopped struggling, her shoulders slumped and her eyes began to drupe but she held Gambits gaze. Another moment and jean pulled her hand away from her head. Rogue immediately passed out into Remy's arms. Logan walked forward to pick up the unconscious form of his long lost daughter. "Is she gonna be alright red?" he asked jean.

"I don't know yet." She admitted to him softly. "You should know something if she does wake up." She said waiting for him to turn around and face her. "Mystique brainwashed her and if she does wake up she will be very hostile to all of us. Especially you."

Logan just nodded and walked her back to the x-jet. Remy walked up to stand next to Jean as they watched Logan. "So dat's Logan's skunk headed daughter?" he asked, jean just nodded. "Ah remember dat fille, she had one hell o' a right hook fo' an eight year old." He said rubbing his check as though he could still feel where she had hit him nearly ten years ago.

The two began walking back to the jet in silence with the rest of the team. "T'ink she's legal?" gambit eventually asked, receiving a quick smack to the back of his head from Scott.

**A/N**

**Okay I'm finished! Tell me what you think of it please. I know its short but it was never meant to be long. If someone wants to take this further just let me know I'd love to see where this goes in someone else's hands.**


	3. Sneaking into Gambit's Room

Logan's frown deepened as he looked through the observation glass into Rogue's room. Xavier was explaining her current mental state to him and the other senior members but he wasn't really listening. The only sounds that were really registering in his brain were the soft whimper's coming from his daughter in the next room.

It pained him to no end to see his once baby girl, now a grown woman, strapped down to a hospital bed. She had grown so much in the last ten years that it was no wonder he hadn't recognized her right away on the battlefield. His little girl with the pig tails no longer existed, this woman who use to be her and hated him was all he had now.

Xavier and Hank had managed to explain her mutation in the most confusing manner they could. Luckily Jean had been there to translate. The gist of it, was when she made skin contact with another she would absorb them. With the absorption she would imprint their mutations, physical abilities and memories in her mind. These imprints were referred to as psyches.

According to Xavier she was currently sharing her mind with over a hundred psyches of varying degrees. Some were no more then ghosts, flitting around her mind. Some were a bit more corporeal from either longer contact or more absorptions. And then there was Carol.

He turned his head to the empty shell of the former Miss Marvel. Apparently Mystique had forced Rogue to absorb every last drop of her. And she had been forced. Everyone had heard her screams for Mystique to release her, there was no denying that no matter how much people wanted to blame her.

No one knew why Mystique had wanted Rogue to absorb all of Carol. The running theory was that she was turning Rogue into a one woman army and Carol had been the test run. He didn't care what the reason was, next time he saw that blue bitch he was cutting her head off.

Another whimper from Rogue caused his heart to physically ache. He wished he could just take all her pain away and make things right. More than anything he wished he hadn't gone on that hunt for Victor and instead have stayed home with Rogue. If he had she wouldn't be lying there in pain.

"For now, the best thing we can do is to let her rest." Xavier said, steepling his fingers.

The automatic doors whooshed open and the scent of tobacco and spices caught his attention. He didnt even have to turn around to know who it was.

"Y'all can relax, Gambit has arrived!" He announced grandly.

Kitty and Jubilee giggled while everyone else rolled their eyes at Gambit's antics. Logan just chose to ignore him.

"You're late Gambit." Scott said.

Gambit scoffed. "You can break into the Brotherhood's headquarters next time Scooter." He handed the files in his hand over to Xavier.

Scott opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by Logan's impatientness. "Did you get everything?"

"But of course! Ah am the best." He claimed and another round of giggles from the girls.

Remy walked over to lean against the wall next to the viewing window and peered inside at Rogue. Logan growled when he saw the demon eyes travel over the form of his daughter. The Cajun looked back up at him with a wink. He would have to kill Gambit, he just knew it.

"Its a good thing for us that Mystique keeps impeccable records." Xavier commented as he flipped through the file. "It appears her mutation developed at age twelve and has steadily gained in strength since." His brow scrunched together as he read on. "That's strange."

"What?" Logan barked. He hated it when Xavier would drag things out.

"Mystique only had her concentrate on controlling others powers. In her file it claims that Rogue will never be capable of human touch without the consequences of her powers." He explained. "But how would Mystique know if she's incapable of touch if she's never tried?" The question was more to himself then the group.

As far as he was concerned he didn't want Rogue touching anyone ever, especially not with Gambit around. "Destiny." He spoke up and the attention was turned to him. "A friend of Mystique's, she could see the future, if anyone knew about what Rogue was capable of it would be her."

Xavier nodded. "Still, if she is up for it, I'd like to explore the possibility with her after she has woken up."

"Ah will gladly volunteer my services." Gambit said from beside him with just a little too much enthusiasm.

Logan growled and unsheathed his claws. "Over your dead body Gumbo." He threatened in a low voice that was more animal then man.

Gambit put his hands up in a calming the beast type of manner that did nothing to help the situation. "Can, ya blame a homme?" He asked and another growl ripped from his throat. He really would kill the Cajun.

XxX

The sound of steady beeping was what woke her up. She had never experienced a feeling of her muscles being so stiff and underused. Even her eyelids felt heavy as she tried to open them. It was a few minutes before Rogue actually succeeded in opening them and keeping them open.

The room was dark but she could make out her surroundings. She was in some sort of hospital room, strange there were no windows. That might mean she was in a secure facility or underground. One thing she knew for sure was that she wasn't with the Brotherhood.

If she had been with the Brotherhood Pietro would have been in here by now to bug her.

She laid there and tried to remember exactly why she needed to be hospitalized. Other then a general soreness she couldn't detect any harm to her person. She wiggled around a bit and it was then that she discovered that she was strapped to the bed.

That meant Rogue was a prisoner. She lifted her head up, ignoring the dizziness in her head and took stock. The straps were the thick Velcro kind that offered no leverage for her to push or pull against. Her head flopped back on to the pillow, already exhausted.

This didn't feel like she had been drugged with something, it was kind of like that time she had mono. She was just achy and spent, how long had she been here? The needle in her arm looked fairly fresh so someone had come and done that at least in the last couple of hours.

But who had her?

She wiggled her arms until she managed to slip one free. Taking the restraints off from there was child's play as she had been trained to free herself in almost any type of situation.

After a moment of stretching and testing the strength in her legs she finally got up and wobbly walked over to the door. She took a moment to rest against the wall before she opened the door ad poked her head out into the metal exam room.

A flash of someone's memory told her this was the infirmary at the Xavier Institute. Had they captured her? What the hell did they want with her? If they thought she would abandon her mother in favor of them and spill all her secrets then they had another thing coming.

It looked like the infirmary was empty and had been for awhile now. This was her chance to escape. As fast as she could she made her way over to the automatic doors and peered out. Just like the room she was currently in it was all metallic and was unfortunately lit up brighter than the sun.

With a deep breath she darted out into the hallway and sprinted down to the elevators at the end of the hall. She would have preferred stairs but the longer she lingered out in the open the better her chances of getting caught were.

Once inside Rogue pushed the button for the second floor above ground. She figured that the windows of the rooms up there were less likely to be wired into the security system. She awkwardly waited for the elevator to stop and wondered where someone would buy elevator music.

Finally it slowed down to a stop and the doors opened. Her heart stop when there was a bell that signaled it was okay for her to disembark. Thankfully it seemed no one heard. What was even better was that it appeared to be the middle of the night so everyone was asleep.

She saw a window at the end of the hall and sprinted toward it until a sudden dizzy spell hit her full force. At this rate even if she did manage to get out of the Institute she'd have to camp out in the woods. With her luck Logan would sniff her out and haul her back and that's the last thing she wanted.

She leant against the wall while trying to regain her ground. Had the walls been spinning around her before? A sound at the opposite end of the hallway had her springing into action and she slipped into the room on her right. Closing the door as softly as she could she leaned against it and slid down to the floor cradling her head in her hands.

XxX

Remy immediately jerked awake when he heard his door open and close. He couldn't see anyone trying to kill him, or Tabitha trying to sneak into bed with him again. Really, for a sixteen year old girl her sex drive was far too active and Remy wanted nothing to do with her. After Bella he tended to avoid blonds as a whole, especially underage blonds.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and took another look around. That's when he saw a woman sitting in front of his door with her knees to her chest and her fingers digging into her scalp. The white stripe of curly hair was a dead giveaway as to her identity.

How the hell did she manage to get out of the restraints and make it up here without sounding off any alarms? Well she was the product of a union between Mystique and Wolverine, there was no telling what she was capable of. But right now his empathy was picking up a mix of emotions that conveyed confusion and a hint of fear.

He was tempted to invite her to bed but didn't think she would go for it. Logan might get a little pissy about it too. The responsible thing to do would be to take her back down to the med-lab, though saying it and doing it were two whole different ideas.

He could probably use his empathy on her and coax her back down to the sub levels. But that wouldn't be much fun. Either way he needed to get out of bed and do something before she ran off and hurt herself or someone else.

Quiet as a thief in the night he crawled out of bed and walked over to Rogue. Admittedly, he probably should have put on a shirt before approaching the girl with the soul sucking skin. But then again, it seemed to put the girls around the mansion in a daze when he walked around shirtless, perhaps it would work with her too.

So as not to startle her too much and end up unconscious or thrown into a wall he cleared his throat to get her attention when he was several feet away. She jerked something awful and scooted further away from him, pressing her back into the door.

Now that she knew he was there he walked closer another few steps and squatted down in front of her. "Chere." He said trying to keep his voice calm and soothing. "What are ya doin' up here?"

Her eyes seemed fixated on his and he took the opportunity to project a sense of trust at her. "My name isn't Chere." She said in a sweet, honey thick, southern drawl.

He had forgotten that she was from the south over the years. It suited her, he decided as he replayed her words over again.

"It mean's darlin'." He explained and put a hand on her shoulder. Thankfully she was wearing a hospital gown though he wouldn't complain if she decided to prance around in her panties.

She nodded her head, her eyes still focused on his. Her wine tinted lips parted slightly as though she might say something and he had the overwhelming urge to kiss them until they were swollen.

At first glance she was just a pretty girl, it was when you got closer that Remy saw just how breath taking she was. Had her eyes been this green as a child? All he could seem to remember from their first encounter was her fist and thr bruise it had left for weeks after. She also hadn't been so fragile and it was throwing him off.

"What are ya doin' up here, chere?" He repeated his question.

That seemed to snap her out of her daze and she shot up giving him a great view of those long silky legs of hers. He had to fight the temptation to run his hands up them. Instead he stood up so as not to spook her.

Though it had been unnecessary as she held her head and slumped against the wall. All her time in the hospital bed had made her weak and slightly dizzy if her swaying was anything to go by.

He reached out his hand to steady her but she flinched away from him. "Don' touch me." She mumbled just before her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed.

Remy lurched forward just in time to catch her under the arms. He was damn good or damn lucky when he didn't come in contact with her skin. With a sigh he drug her over to his bed and pulled her onto it, her hospital gown riding up slightly. A streak of moonlight lit up the white in her hair as though it were a glowing halo.

Yeah, there was no way he was ever going to get this image out of his head. As soon as Hank or Jean checked her out and she was awake he would start his flirtation of the Rogue. Sure there was the chance of death via six thirteen inch claws in his chest, but it would be worth it to lay between those alabaster cream legs of her.

He didn't care about her mutation, a man of his creativity could work around such insignificant things. Hell, he would wear all his clothes and a pair of gloves so long as she was naked beneath him.

Remy shook his head to clear his thoughts, his pants already stretching painfully around his growing erection. Walking over to his dresser he pulled out a long sleeved shirt and a pair of full fingered gloves before slipping them on.

He walked back over to the bed and looked down. Did he really have to take her back down? It seemed a shame to let her sleep in that uncomfortable hospital bed when she could just sleep up here. He'd be sure to keep her warm and comfortable.

Another sigh escaped him as he knew he couldn't get away with having her in his bed. No doubt Logan would sniff her out in a heartbeat and then disembowel him.

Leaning down he scooped her up in his arms. He at once had to remind himself of the consequences of Logan finding him with his daughter when she snuggled up to him. He had to take her back downstairs, he had to.

Going against his nature he carried her out into the hall until he reached the elevator. He looked down at her and smiled, he would bet anything that she was a hellcat in bed. A woman like her was full of passion and he wanted nothing more than to share that with her in the ultimate act of passion.

Finally the elevator doors opened and he carried her down the hallway and back into the med-lab. When he made it to her room he gently laid her down on the hospital bed. He was tempted to tie her back up, and then have his wicked way with her.

It was probably best if he didn't touch the restraints until someone else was around. He leaned over and pushed the call button on the side table that would call both Jean and Hank down.

She frowned in her sleep and he couldn't help but wonder what was going on in that pretty little head of hers. It seemed bad luck that she was the one who had such a mutation. A girl like her was meant to be touched. A body like hers was built for sin and he would very much like to sin with her in every which way they could think of.

He sat down on the side of her bed and looked down at her. She was the most beautiful thing to ever walk into the mansion. He had of course seen beautiful women before but she was something else, something new and he wanted her.

"Remy?" The melodic voice of Jean called from behind him and he turned to face her. "What are you doing down here?"

He flashed her a winning smile. "Would ya believe that she walked inta my room? Like a gift from God." He said and Jean rolled her eyes.

She walked further into the room and over to Rogue who was peacefully sleeping. "You shouldn't peruse her, Logan will kill you." She said idly as she slipped on a pair of rubber gloves.

"Ya might think that's a deterrent but it jus' makes me want her more." He said, his eyes fixated on the creamy legs of hers. He really wanted to touch them but it would be wrong and he never went where he wasn't wanted.

Jean checked her pulse and wrote something down on Rogue's chart. "So you just found her in your room?"

"Yeah, tried ta talk ta her but she got dizzy an' passed out." He should have just kept her in his bed.

She nodded and looked up at him. "She probably just over exerted herself so soon after waking up. She's been in a coma for nearly three months now, its amazing that she made it all the way to your room as it is."

"So she's gonna be alright?" He asked and looked back down at her.

"Yes, she'll be fine though let's not tell Logan about her sneaking into your room in the middle of the night." She said with a conspiratorial wink.

He chuckled and stood up from the bed. "Yeah, probably not best ta alert her pere ta our torrid love affair." He said.

Jean raised her eyebrows in amusement. "Probably not."

A/N

Yes, I am bringing this puppy back to life. I can't guarantee scheduled updates. They will be sporadic at best. Anyway I hope you enjoy so leave some reviews!


End file.
